Luminiscencia
by Suki Limonada
Summary: Cuando éramos jóvenes, pensábamos en la existencia de un antídoto que desasiese todas las malas intenciones. Todos los dolores, las tristezas que juntaba nuestro corazón. Cuando estábamos en pleno albor de la vida, el simple tacto de unos dedos cálidos nos hacía estremecer. Y para algunas tontas se necesitaba sólo un monosílabo para que cayésemos al abismo. [OneShot]


**Disclaimer: La serie _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Historia sin fines de lucro.**

No se permite la copia o distribución de este material.

* * *

**Luminiscencia**

.

_by Suki Limonada_

.

_❝ tus pesadillas forman parte de mis sueños.❞_

.

Cuando éramos jóvenes, pensábamos en la existencia de un antídoto que desasiese todas las malas intenciones. Todos los dolores, las tristezas que juntaba nuestro corazón. Cuando estábamos en pleno albor de la vida, el simple tacto de unos dedos cálidos nos hacía estremecer. Y para algunas tontas se necesitaba sólo un monosílabo para que cayésemos al abismo. Una profundidad que olía a rosas y cuyas sensaciones eran como beber agua del mar: saladas, asfixiantes, con noches en las que los ojos no podían arder más, y que, sin embargo, te seguía manteniendo al flote.

El primer amor es el que más se valora, el que, a pesar de todas las caídas, se sigue manteniendo firme. A pesar de todos los rechazos, a pesar nuestro. Sólo cuando los dulces dejan de saber dulces y las flores dejan de perfumar su cabello, sólo cuando su rostro deja de parecer hermoso ante los colores del atardecer. Un día sabemos que, simplemente, esas sensaciones no se volverán a repetir, con nadie más. Porque cuando te rompen dejas de idolatrar.

No pretendo contar cuántas veces me has roto. La falta de confianza me hacía vulnerable, despistada, demasiado superficial. Porque amaba tus labios fruncidos, amaba que me mirases, a pesar de que tus ojos siempre habían sido crueles, fríos, sin alma. Sabía que me odiabas, lo confirmé la noche en que te fuiste.

Pasaron años sin verte. Y, de forma curiosa, mis sentimientos hacia ti seguían siendo los mismos. Sólo faltó reencontrarte para confirmarlo. Para serte sincera, no me importó que hayas intentado asesinarnos. Estabas confundido, pensé. Seguíamos siendo unos niños. A pesar de que me hacía más fuerte con el paso de los días, mi estabilidad emocional seguía siendo la de una cría doce años, por lo menos con lo referente a ti. Seguía soñando que volverías.

Naruto prometió que te traería de vuelta. Recuerdo con detalles el día en que se lo pedí. Oh, pobre Naruto, él no tenía la culpa de mi ingenuidad. Los dos te queríamos, sé que lo que Naruto había dicho no era sólo por mí, no obstante, yo era egoísta y él tenía tan poca importancia en mi vida que no me interesó qué sentiría.

Pasamos por mucho juntos. Y sus sonrisas cada vez reconfortaban más mi dolido corazón. Y el recuerdo de tu perfume se iba desvaneciendo. Pero siempre quedó algo de ti, arraigado, como una mancha imposible de lavar. Quería que mis esperanzas fuesen hechas palabras.

Sin embargo, cuando intentaste matarme de nuevo, cuando casi lo lograste de no ser por nuestro maestro, vi alguno nuevo en tus ojos. Supe que no volverías a ser mi luna, y yo no sería jamás tus estrellas. Que lo que amaba de ti no se encontraba más. Inclusive, en este momento de mi vida, no sé qué fue lo que reflejaste en mí. Tal vez no fuiste tú, tal vez era aquella joven que querías que asesinara. Tal vez fue su mirada; su mirada era como la mía.

Luego pasaron muchas cosas, de tal magnitud, que no podía pensar más en ti. No quería hacerlo, de cualquier manera. Tampoco podía pensar en alguien más. Descubrí el peligro de los sentimientos, que para la guerra no había lugar para los desfallecidos enamorados, que era peligroso enamorarse de alguien si a la siguiente mañana podía amanecer muerto. Sentí miedo, por mis compañeros, por mis amigos. Y cuando volvimos a ser el viejo equipo siete, sentí miedo de mí, de ti.

Recuerdo cuando decidiste volver a la aldea. Naruto había cumplido. Naruto siempre había sido sincero y fuerte, como nadie. Y siempre me había querido. Pero parecía que él empezaba a sentir frialdad de parte mía. No se había percatado de mi cambio, y se dedicó a intentar amar a la mujer que siempre estaba detrás de él, invisible, apoyándolo en silencio. Hasta ahora lo he podido admitir, pero cuando Naruto dejó de llamarme Sakura_-chan_, sentí lo mismo que cuando tú te fuiste.

No te volví a amar. Y me forcé a renunciar a Naruto cuando lo acompañamos del brazo al altar. También me forcé a dejar de buscar ese antídoto que, entendí, no existía. Me volví seria, dedicada a mi trabajo, y todas las ofertas amorosas se iban a un cajón que pensaba nunca abrir. Tuve reconocimientos como nunca pensé que tendría.

De repente, llegó la tuya. Una carta simple, sin introducción ni desarrollo. Fuiste directo, como se esperaba de ti. Y fuiste tan metódico que no tuviste que aclararme que era sólo para salvar a tu clan, que era sólo porque era una de las kunoichis más poderosas que quedaban solteras y que seguían en edad para procrear. Nunca hubo intenciones amorosas, y yo ya no rogaba por ellas. Acepté, ante la impresión de mí misma.

Meses después, descubrí que mi corazón seguía _ahí_. Y mi corazón ahora le pertenecía a esa criatura deforme que apenas parecía humana, que apenas crecía en mi útero. Conforme pasaban los días, sabía que mi corazón latía al mismo tiempo que el de él. Sabía que cuando reía de la nada era gracias a él, que cada vez que me sentía mal él trataba de reconfortarme. Y parecía que a ti también te hacía feliz.

No te pude decir qué sucedería en el parto. No te pude advertir de mi vida, no tuve el valor para hacerlo y para escuchar que no te importaba. No quería que nuestro hijo escuchara eso, que no sonriera por eso.

¿Lo escuchas, Sasuke? ¿Escuchas su risa? ¿Es como la mía? Supongo que sí… nunca escuché cómo era la tuya. Espero que él no sea como tú. Espero que la esperanza sea parte de su vida.

Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora. Me pregunto si tendrá mis ojos, porque seguramente tiene tu cabello. La sangre Uchiha es fuerte. Me pregunto, ¿le conseguiste otra madre? No lo dejes crecer solo, por favor. No dejes que se burlen de él, y mantenlo cerca de Naruto. Sé con él como con ninguna persona en el mundo has sido.

Ámalo tanto como no me amaste a mí, ámalo tanto como me odiaste, ámalo más que los deseos de venganza que tuviste. Ámalo como no amaste al futuro en el que pude ser feliz a tu lado, amándote. Y dile que yo lo amé tanto, como si hubiese sido el antídoto que nunca sostendré en los brazos, que lo amé más que a mi vida.

* * *

Notas de la autora:  
Había escrito uno que otro One-Shot antes, ninguno publicado. Disfruten de éste, por favor, y si tienen alguna crítica será bienvenida y apreciada.  
Gracias por leer.


End file.
